The MWPP Diaries
by Ela Dis-Enchanted
Summary: A spinoff of the MWPP passing notes kinda... The diaries of Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus.
1. The North Tower and Transfiguration

**The MWPP Diaries**

This is a bit of a spin-off of my "MWPP Passing Notes." I just randomly got the idea of writing what may be found in Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James' diaries. Here's how it works: They all have journals and each chapter is a compilation of each person's entry for one day. So, yeah… Oh just read it. If it sucks, tell me and I'll take this off and jump off a bridge (By the way, anyone seen "The Punisher"? You know that bridge at the end? I'll jump of IT as I live 20 miles away! It's in Florida, too! Not Cuba or whatever…BAH!). I'm just trying something new. Please, like it, please! R/R, too!

* * *

**Remus:**

I told him not to do it. I told him 50 times, "No Sirius, jumping off the North Tower into the lake is not an 'awesome idea'." But he did it anyway. James just laughed when he hit the water, and Peter, mister "I-must-copy-everything-James-does" did as well. Yeah, needless to say Sirius was injured…badly. He broke both his arms and his left leg, nearly froze to death, AND somehow managed to lose my best quill that I let him borrow. Apparently he had it in his pocket. That is the LAST time ANYONE ever borrow my stuff. Especially Sirius.

We went to visit him in the hospital wing about an hour ago. Madam Pawson managed to mend his broken bones, but he still looked horrible. I thought I might send his new girlfriend, whatever-her-name-is, to see him. Handsome, charming Sirius won't have too much luck with the girls as a swollen, bruised, bloody mess. Serves him right.

On a lighter note, I'm pretty sure I passed my Transfiguration test. Thank God, too. It's been a bloody nightmare learning how to turn armadillos into shoes. The two just don't mix. Really. I don't think Peter did very well though. He was asleep. Obviously Sirius wasn't there. And James was too busy staring at that Lily Evans to even bother writing his name on his parchment. Scary, sometimes, how one person can be so deluded. No offense to him…well, actually, yeah, it's probably offensive, but James is just too obsessed with Lily. And I'm sure she hates him, too. Poor guy.

**Peter:**

Sirius jumped into the lake this morning. From the North Tower. Man, was it funny. Well, it wasn't funny when three teachers had to pull him out of the water and resuscitate him, but it was the coolest thing I'd ever seen! James thought he was dead at first and got all teary, but when Sirius woke up and yelled something along the lines of "Gerrof me you fecking bastards! I'm all-bloody-right!" we all knew he was okay. Though we lost about 50 house points for that… Then he passed out again. Anyway, he's still in the hospital wing. Madam Pawson said it would be at least a week before he was back on his feet. Probably right. He's still all black and blue. Maybe it was a bad idea of James to dare him to do it…

I failed another test today. It's not my fault I fell asleep! I was up late last night spying on the dormitory next door. They had stolen cakes and stuff from the kitchens and I was trying to hear how they did it. Sirius and James do it all the time, but they won't tell me how to get in. It's not fair! I'll figure it out, though, if it's the last thing I do! Well, not really the last thing. I don't really feel like dying today…

**James:**

I cannot _believe_ Sirius jumped into the lake from the castle roof! I wouldn't have dared him if I knew he was going to do it! Oh man, I thought he was just kidding when he looked like he was dead after hitting the water. But no! He'd really passed out. I'd bet ten galleons that he tries to kill me when he's fully recovered. I guess I have it coming, though…

Anyway, it happened during break after Divination. Professor Figgins left to ask the Headmaster something and left the trapdoor to the room open. So me, Remus, Peter, and Sirius snuck in. Sirius climbed out of the window and on to the stone ledge around the tower. Remus kept yelling at him to get down, Peter just watched in awe. I was egging him on, but it was only a joke, I swear! And then he did it. He jumped. I'm surprised he's still alive.

I talked to him in the hospital wing after Peter and Remus left. He didn't really say much. Actually he said nothing. He just kind of…lied there. I think he was asleep. Good thing too. I hope he didn't hear my apology. Now that I think about it, it sounded kind of wussy. No, I'll do it better when he's okay again.

And one last thing: Lily looked at me in Transfiguration…or was it Herbology? Maybe it was Potions? Anyway, I know she likes me. I might ask her out tomorrow. Again.

**Sirius:**

Don't feel like writing today. Jumped off North Tower into lake. Bad idea. Note to self: kill James.

* * *

Hopr you liked it. Please review or (insert mencaing threat to your life here)! Bye!


	2. Melting Potions and Quidditch

OMG I UPDATED! O.o Wow, this doesn't happen often. It's summer yet again, and I have a little spare time on my hands to give you a little something. I'll try to update the notes for you soon, as well. Oh, and a random note for all of you's who would care: Carolina and Edmonton are heading off in the NHL Stanley Cup Finals. (I remember when my Lightning was in the finals in '04... tear. I wrote about that in the crossover…). For the record, I'm a temporary Carolina fan. So, uh, GO CANES. Oh yeah, and have fun with the update, eh?

* * *

**Remus:**

Let me start off by saying there is a right way to mix Melting Potions and a wrong way. I am quite aware of the correct way to do it, however, I got a firsthand glimpse of the wrong way yesterday in Potions, as Peter was kind enough to demonstrate it for me. He meant well, I know he did, really I know he did; he apologized a thousand times (no exaggeration). He received a zero for the assignment though, and I may have had more sympathy for him if he hadn't spilt it all over my books. I will repeat that.

ALL OVER MY BOOKS.

Including every homework assignment for that night, all the work I did in advance, my textbooks… Gone, lying in a puddle on the dungeon floor. Melting Potions are supposed to melt specific things, the things you target to be melted, within a reasonable recovery point; meaning, there's an antidote or counter spell that will return them to their original state. Guess what? Whatever Peter did to his potion, it not only caused irrevocable damage to my school work, it kept eating through everything my damaged books touched, like the table, the floor, my shoes… I lost a very nice pair of sneakers to Peter's mistake, and nearly lost my feet along with them. Can anybody say 'Remedial Potions'?

Ah yes, earlier this morning James won the second Quidditch game of the season for us. He caught the snitch after a very close race between him and the Hufflepuff seeker, Fredrik Nidom. He tried to start something with Nidom beforehand, but, being twice his size, Fredrik scared him away. The score was sixty-sixty when James caught the snitch. That means we're now leading in points. It also means that James had another excuse to throw a party and ask Lily out. Wonder what she said? How about 'no.' As if that particular development would surprise anyone…

**Peter:**

I cannot believe Professor Slughorn gave me a zero for my Melting Potion. It is TOTALLY unfair. Almost nobody got it right, except Remus and James (who was copying off of Remus anyway), and yet most people got at least some acceptable score. But me! I get a zero! Yet_ my_ potion was possibly the most effective of all of them! It melted all of Remus' school supplies, so obviously it WORKED! Teachers just don't get it, do they?

But that was on Friday. It's Saturday afternoon now, and Gryffindor won the Quidditch game this morning against Hufflepuff. It was so awesome! Okay, so I was actually in detention at the time, you know, restoring the dungeon floor, but I heard about the game. Apparently James and the Hufflepuff seeker got in this huge fist fight, then the beaters from both teams joined in and bludgers were everywhere – one even broke the Hufflepuff keeper's jaw. Then the chasers forgot about the quaffle and dogpiled the seekers. And then James fought his way bravely out of the fray, chasing the snitch 300 feet into the air, then catching it after this huge steep dive that he just barely pulled out of in time not to hit the ground. James is such an amazing player…

I did get to go to the party afterwards, though. It was great – food and butterbeer and candy and girls… Which reminds me; James told me he asked Lily Evans out again. I said, "That's great, did she accept?" and he was like, "Mind your own business!" and stormed off. He keeps telling me she'll come around. Eventually. Poor bloke. He'd be lucky if she let him crush her stinkbeetles in Potions.

**James:**

That Lily Evans… I swear she's crazy for me. All those girls play hard to get, though, but it's only because she's dying to date me. Those girl magazines, _Witch Weekly_, and all that – they tell them to do that. Tell them that acting unattainable really draws in the guys they want. Lily doesn't have to do it, but if she enjoys it, it's just as well. I'll just wait until the day she realizes what she's missing… Anyways, I asked her out again at the party celebrating my single-handed victory in the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Everyone was there, except Peter, whom I had to describe the match to later on, with the help of Daniel Creevy (this first year who I swear is in love with me – platonically). He was amazed. Rightfully so. It was stunning, really, after the fight and all – I do feel sorry for the injuries that Hufflepuff seeker sustained, but that's Quidditch. And me catching the snitch after that incredible dive… I would have infallibly broken my neck had I not lightning quick reflexes.

The reason Peter was not at the game, by the way, was because he was in detention with Slughorn after he spilled that Melting Potion we had to do all over Remus' stuff on Friday. I totally got a perfect score on that assignment, though. I showed Remus how to do it, too. I mean, he knew, mostly, but he kinda copied off of me. I would be offended, but what can I say? I'm a helpful guy. Oh yeah, I visited Sirius in the hospital wing. He's still there after that nasty jump off of the North Tower. I maintain his stupidity wasn't my fault… But he should be out soon. Finally.

**Sirius:**

Freedom! I get my freedom tomorrow! Pawson keeps trying to keep me in the Hospital Wing, what with all the injuries I sustained jumping into the lake from the Divination room. Not the smartest of all possible moves, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I still feel sore all over, but I have a feeling the pain will subside when I give James a nice solid whack upside the head. That tends to make me feel better when I'm not 100 percent.

Speaking of James, he came in this afternoon to tell me about the Quidditch match. I could hear it, but the pitch is out of sight from the window here in the Infirmary, and alas, I didn't know what happened. Apparently James sealed up the victory for Gryffindor by catching the snitch during a tie game. He told me he sucker punched Nidom from Hufflepuff in order to get at the snitch, which I hardly believe. The kid is a giant. But I would be quite impressed and happy if he was telling the truth. Nidom and I don't get along very well… Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he caught me that once snogging his girlfriend Tessa in Hogsmeade. Heh. Good times, good times…

* * *

Well, that's all you get for now. Review, or take off, you hoser!


End file.
